Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie Hood, also known as B.B. Hood (Bulleta in Japan), is a character from Capcom's ''Darkstalkers'' series designed by former Capcom designer Akiman. She appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes as a playable character. Although she has a cute and innocent appearance (as her name suggests, she physically resembles Little Red Riding Hood), B.B. Hood is a murderous psychopath. As a Darkhunter, she kills Darkstalkers for money. As a homicidal schizophrenic, it is unwise for anyone to stand against her in her pursuit of money. Many look upon her as an antithesis to fellow darkhunters, Donovan Baine and Hsien-Ko. During development of Vampire Savior, she was initially set as a rival character for Jon Talbain and had a slightly different backstory, as an early sketch of B.B. Hood referred to her as a "Werewolf Hunter". When creating B.B. Hood, Akiman stated in his design notes that every Darkstalker character is inspired by something in fantasy, myth, and horror. When creating B.B. Hood however, he wanted to do something a little more sinister. Rather than be based off of an archetype, or a myth, B.B. Hood is inspired by the frightening qualities of the human race itself. When motivated by greed or ambition and fueled by malice, no monster can compare to how terrifying humans can be. This is what B.B. Hood personifies, from her deceptive appearance to her relentless, heartless quest for money. It could even be said that B.B. Hood represents humanity's dark side (she even points it out in her ending in SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium: "Violent, stingy, schizophrenic... It sounds... like me!"). These notes were included in the official Japanese strategy guide for Darkstalkers 3. B.B. Hood's weapons of choice are a seemingly endless number of various armaments that she keeps hidden in her basket. Additionally, she tosses an endless supply of landmines from her pockets. Though a sweet little blonde on the outside, she's a powerful character and is highly psychotic. B.B. Hood is feared by weaker Darkstalkers everywhere. Her attire includes a red hood and cape, a pink short-sleeved blouse, red knee-length skirt, a ruffled white apron, frilly white knee-length pantalettes and red loafers. Story B.B. Hood's profession was founded because droves of creatures from Makai had already flowed into the human world. Many of these creatures have since earned the interest of humans, be it scientific, prejudice, or simple curiosity. Items usable for decorations, materials that don't exist in the human world (such as the liquid and blood from their internal organs) are of keen interest, especially for research for bio-weapons and such. A "Darkhunter" is a job that was born to meet the demand for these clients. These hunters hunt down creatures and get the reward money corresponding to the creature they hunt. The high risk is countered by the exceptional pricetag attached to most demons. But because they hunt the creatures of the night, failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing; death. To fight against these creatures, having a fit body, martial arts skills and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class-C creature to slaughter an entire army of first class elite soldiers. A strong mind and spirit is needed to keep one's self from losing their own sanity, and a dark heart is required so that they are not poisoned by the evil aura that the creatures emanate. Several hundred darkhunters are said to exist in the world, their skills varying greatly. Some of these hunters can barely kill a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Within these hunters, B.B. Hood is a "Special S-Class" hunter. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of physical attacks. Many say that she was born to be a hunter. Her dark heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and transported her into the Majigen as a worthy soul. When she was pulled into the Majigen by Jedah, she simply looked around and said, "Heh, they're all mine... it's been a long time since a job this big." Role as a Darkhunter These are the actions that B. B. Hood often practices on a daily basis in her profession as a hunter of Darkstalkers: * Attending the conference Hunters Guild of the Northern European Alpine Branch to secure part of the final profit; interchanging with the other hunters is necessary. * Obtaining weapons and ammunition (often through illegal means). A first class job requires first class materials. * Maintaining portable weapons at home. To every hunter, skipping this preparation is suicidal. * Making potent gunpowder mixtures for portable mines. * Going to town to buy food and clothing, and going to Grandmother's house to do errands (This probably refers to her resemblance to Little Red Riding Hood. Though, she more resembles Roald Dahl's "Revolting Rhymes", "Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf".) * Training for controlled shooting (eg. shooting 50 targets while 100m dash). "Basic training is the foundation for advanced techniques. One must not forget to always return to the basics" -- B.B. Hood * Using the satellite "CATASTROPHE" (a camouflaged military satellite), for retrieval of information on Darkstalkers. "Information gathering is the key to the current hunter business. One must use any means possible to eliminate the target." -- B.B. Hood * B.B. Hood is also a regular entry in the "Dark-Hunting Grand Prix", which is held twice a year; A specific target is decided upon and many Darkhunters compete to see if they can successfully hunt it down first. This is a competition for the hunters to test their own skills. However, not all hunters compete in this tournament. Gameplay Special Attacks * Smiling Missile- Fires a missile at the opponent. The button you press determines the speed and strength and also its projection. Punch button is high while Kick button is low. This move has mixed properties of Sagat's Tiger Shot and Guile's Sonic Boom. * Happy Missile- B.B Hood proceeds to jump into the air and launches a missile at her opponent's feet. * Cheer of Fire-(Can also be done in the air) Shoots a huge flame from a bottle. Punch version arcs into the air catching jumpers while kick goes straight across. (Can be executed in the air.) * Shy Strike- B.B Hood's Basket turns slightly larger and bangs the opponent with it. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Cool Hunting- B.B Hood and two big goons jump out and proceeds to fire straight ahead. Easier to inflict bigger damage on big opponents. * Beautiful Memory- B.B Hood's thought bubble appears with an old lady (presumably her grandmother) in it. After that, if executed, she will start slashing her opponent with series of knife slashes, then hits them with a rock then proceeds to throw them to the ground. * Hyper Apple For You- An unblockable grapple. B.B does a short range dive and if connects will trip her opponent and start shooting them at close range then finishing off by throwing bombs at them. If the move doesn't execute she will still throw bombs. Other Appearances B.B. Hood appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in the Days of Future Past stage. She is seen on the giant wanted poster with a Apprehended bar over her mugshot. Sprites Gallery B.B. Hood MvC2.jpg|B.B. Hood's Hyper Combo and Versus picture in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. 250px-MVC2 flyer.jpg|B.B. Hood in the MvC2 advertisement MVC2 XBOX JP box.jpg|B.B. Hood in the MvC2 Xbox cover (Japanese) See Also B.B. Hood's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:B.B. Hood Category:Secret Characters Category:Zoning Characters es:Baby Bonnie Hood